


Change

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "We're not meant to have this life."





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Soleriane!

“What are we doing?” Sev asks out of nowhere, and Atin blinks. Half-asleep on his partner’s shoulder, he tries to figure out what in the galaxy Sev is talking about.  

“What do you mean, what are we doing?”  They’re curled up in bed together,  _ relaxing _ , without the stresses of war bearing down on their shoulders.  Atin feels lighter than ever, even if neither of them are yet sleeping through the night and he still spends hours lost in his own mind sometimes.  

Sev nuzzles Atin’s hair, tightening the arm around his waist almost painfully snug.  “We’re not meant to have this life, we’re soldiers.” 

_ I’m not meant to have this life _ , is what Atin hears, and he sighs.

“We left that behind, Sev.  It was time.   _ Ba'slan shev'la _ , remember?”  The strategic disappearance.  Without a word to anyone, all of them - Delta, Omega, the Nulls, Kal, and Vau - vanished in the turmoil of Order 66 and the rise of the Empire, leaving no one the wiser to where they’d gone.  The others would join them later, once it was secure, but for now… it’s just them.  

There’s a long, silent moment, heavy with things unspoken, until Sev says, “You know what I mean.”

And Atin does.  This is good for the others, the softer ones, the ones the war should never have touched.  He and Sev are too stained with blood to know how to be soft yet.  It would take time, Kal said, and Atin wished he never said anything when he caught the grief in the old sergeant’s expression.  “I know.   We don’t have to be that anymore, you know?”

“I know,” another weighty pause, then, “You really think we can change?”

“Yeah, Sev, I do.”  


End file.
